


The Undiscussed Discussion

by StormiePassions



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Aziraphale (Good Omens), Alpha/Omega, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Crowley (Good Omens), Porn With Plot, SVD Holiday Swap 2020, Scenting, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), secret santa gift, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiePassions/pseuds/StormiePassions
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have an unspoken rule about being an Alpha and Omega. It's never discussed. The undiscussed discussion is FINALLY discussed after the botched Armageddon.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 91
Kudos: 304
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20, Top Aziraphale Recs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift, written for the Scribbling Vaguely downwards/Grow Better holiday exchange 2020! IT is also my first time participating in something like this! This was written for Quefish with the prompt of A/B/O dynamics and NSFW 😘 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! It's been an honor writing for you ❤️

There was an unspoken rule between Aziraphale and Crowley; never to speak about their gender roles. Angels and demons are made of the same stock as it was and so they knew, they could smell, each other’s place. Despite their make up, they still worked around the inconvenience they both had to cope with during the years; ruts and heats. Crowley would disappear for a spell, sometimes ending up on the other side of the world from his angel during his heat, while Aziraphale would hole up in a monastery or library, making a room within the building to ride out his ruts. If Aziraphale expected it’d be a particularly rough one, he always chose a monastery, as Crowley would not put himself through the burning to get to the Alpha (he would learn in 1941, Crowley WOULD in fact go through the burning of holy ground for his angel.) If Crowley felt his heat was going to be a rather potent one, he would sleep to cope, waking up in slick and disoriented from vivid dreams of Aziraphale and him mating and making the heat something worth being excited for or happy with. No matter what, their coping skills or their… knack for running, it was never discussed… That is, until the Apocalypse was stopped, then all the rules changed.

Six Thousand years is a really long time to live a certain way, to then to win the freedom to change habits, and to come to terms with said freedom that their switch accomplished. It wasn’t just a freedom of not having to do assignments or hitting a quota, or having someone watching them, it was a freedom to be their genders around one another, to get rid of the damn scent patches and not be guarded with one another. They could have the discussions that were always avoided… if, IF, one of them could cross that line and start talking. Since Crowley had to cope with heats as an Omega while Aziraphale had to deal with his ruts as an Alpha, the opportunity to talk would have to come eventually, one way or another.

Aziraphale kept track of his ruts and knew the pattern of when they came. Since the beginning, he always wore scent patches to remain nonthreatening and to keep his scent as mild as possible. Crowley on the other hand only wore scent patches when he was in Hell and around Aziraphale, it was one of the unspoken rules. For both of them, there were moments in time where they would catch a breeze of unfiltered scents… and they both relished in one another, brief moments that would carry one another through frustration (“You can’t kill kids”); delight (“Let me tempt you! No, that’s your job”)’ anger covering for pain (“I have plenty of people to fraternize with, Angel”); and love (“A little demonic miracle of my own”).

The love was overwhelming, for both beings. Their individual scents washed over them in the rubble of the church where Crowley saved Aziraphale’s books. Aziraphale got a blast of Crowley’s warm fire with apples and spice when he walked past him to get to the Bentley. It felt like a hit to the chest, but even deeper than that, it hit his soul, and, in that moment, he knew… he would never love another being like he loved Crowley. He would never want a being like he wanted Crowley. The time after their fight with Crowley’s request for holy water that kept Crowley away, he kept from being lonely by going to gentlemen’s club, but it never completely sated him. Crowley experienced a true moment of peace after the Blitz while Aziraphale sat in the Bentley on the way to the bookshop. A breeze from the window brushed past Aziraphale straight to Crowley’s nose filling him briefly with Aziraphale. Aziraphale was the scent of clean linen, books and tea, similar to the bookshop but with something spicy underneath. Crowley always knew he loved Aziraphale, from the moment he slithered next to him on the wall in Eden, but it was solidified in that moment in the car in 1941… and once again in 1967, when he was given a tartan thermos of the holiest holy water. He got a final whiff of Aziraphale’s heartbreak as he opened the door to get out of the Bentley. The scent of tea was sharp and bitter and sent an arrow of pain straight to Crowley’s heart.

After that, both made a point to ensure that their scents be completely covered when they saw each other. It didn’t do well to smell, to know, the emotional state of one another; particularly after a confrontation, a proposition, a denial at a bandstand. Aziraphale didn’t know how to try to heal the hurt he caused Crowley because he knew he hurt him more than any of the tortures of the nine circles of Hell could.

After a lovely lunch at the Ritz, Crowley and Aziraphale took a nice stroll in the park just enjoying the summer afternoon. For some reason, it could have been subconscious or simply physically annoying him, Aziraphale’s scent patches were irritating him, making his glands itch and the sensitive skin around the glands red. He scratched without knowing and Crowley noticed the look of discomfort on the Angel’s face.

“Angel, are you alright?” Crowley asked softly as he walked with hands in his pockets, hips swaying.

“Oh, yes, my dear boy. Just the patches are bothersome today.” Aziraphale answered honestly. He promised himself he would never lie to Crowley again, no matter how trivial. “I must say, I am looking forward to taking them off.”

Crowley took the statement as a sideways comment of Aziraphale wanting to be alone. “Oh, well, I’ll get you back to the bookshop and be on my way.” He had planned to stay in the Bentley nearby, he didn’t want to be away from the angel ever again. The not discussed discussion was staying firmly not discussed.

“Oh, please don’t go.” Aziraphale says plainly. “I. I’ll manage. I’d rather you not leave. I… I don’t want to be without -, hmm, alone.”

Crowley stops him with a light tough to his hand. “Alright, Angel. I’ll stay, but you can’t stay uncomfortable as you are.” He taps his thumps to his hips in thought. “How about you take them off while we’re outside? I’ll get accustomed to your undiluted scent then we can go back to the bookshop for some wine and you can look over your books and make sure it’s all there.” He gave a sly grin. “I know you want to check everything.”

Not discussed discussion indeed. “Are you sure, dear?” Aziraphale wrings his hands. Crowley pushes his glasses down so Aziraphale can see his eyes and nods. “Alright, but how about you take yours off as well. We could get used to one another, yes?”

Crowley’s snake brain stops processing for a moment. He knows that emotions are smelt through scents. Would Aziraphale be able to decipher what he feels, desires? Would he be repulsed? Well, no time like the present anyway, they are on their own now… time to see what that means, unguarded. “Ngk, uh, ok. Yes, we can do that.”

They find their way to their favorite bench in the park which, not so surprisingly is available and quite empty for such a beautiful day. Once sitting, Crowley reaches for his own patches a bit behind his ears, but is stopped by Aziraphale with a light grasp of the wrist. “Please, my dear, let me.” He looks at Crowley with clear eyes and a slight tremble in his hands. Crowley nods silently and moves his hands down.

Aziraphale moves his hands to either side of Crowley’s head, brushing his thumbs on the sharp cheek bones of his beautiful friend. Crowley’s breathing becomes shallow, they have never been this physically close before. Thinking to himself, except for the random handshake and brief touches for attention, Crowley can’t remember a time where Aziraphale has touched him so intimately. He’s wished for it, desired it, craved it but it has never happened before this moment. Aziraphale’s own breathing has shallowed as well, thinking almost exactly the same things as Crowley.

  
Aziraphale finds the patches and carefully pulls them off with a tender touch. He carefully folds the patches with the intent of placing them beside himself to throw away once they get up, but his hands know his desires more and places them in his pocket. Crowley reaches for Aziraphale’s patches, wanting desperately to touch him the same careful way as Aziraphale had. Reaching with his own shaking hands, he places his hands on the sides of Aziraphale’s neck in a soft caress. Taking a shaky breath, he looks into Aziraphale’s clear eyes and feels love radiating off of him in waves. Aziraphale’s breathing is shaky and shallow as his own patches are removed and placed in Crowley’s pocket without a second thought.

They both get hit with each other’s scent the same time. With Crowley’s soundless deep inhale, he is briefly surrounded by Aziraphale, of tea, and books, and clean linen and something passionate. Love and passion. He unknowingly starts to lean into Aziraphale until a damned (or blessed) breeze blows by with clean, unscented air. Crowley clears his throat and leans back, trying for nonchalance a bit too hard. Meanwhile, Aziraphale has his own moment of bliss wrapped up in apples, spice and burning wood with a hint of something sweet, something that reminds him of devotion. He wants to wrap himself in the scent, have it rubbed into his clothes and all over his space. The breeze clears the air and disappointingly, Crowley leans away from him.

Scooting back to a more comfortable position on the bench, he sits a little closer to Crowley. Breathing deeply, Aziraphale hums, like he would do when having his first sip of perfect tea. “I have to say, my dear, your scent is lovely.” Aziraphale leans in a bit and places his hand on the bench next to Crowley. In the quiet moment, they just enjoy one another in their own little bubble, the little breeze keeping it, so they don’t get overwhelmed. After a while and the sun moving into that special time of day that’s twilight, Crowley places his hand on Aziraphale’s.

“What would you like to do, Angel?”

“Well, I would love to go to the bookshop. We can have a bottle of wine and I can make sure everything is in order.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure, Angel. We can get some take-away too.”

“That would be wonderful.”

They both get up and head back to the Bentley, Aziraphale with his hands behind his back while Crowley has his hands in his pocket. Being in the Bentley without patches covering their scents up is a new, wonderful, torturous, and telling time. Smelling Aziraphale’s anxiety with his driving, Crowley slows a little to get his Angel comfortable while Aziraphale continues to do deep long breaths to bask in the mix of their scents together. The drive was short and once in the bookshop, Aziraphale didn’t spend as much time as Crowley expected he would; it almost seemed that Aziraphale was just walking around, casually touching the books and shelves to get his scent on them. (Coincidently enough, the reset Adam did cleaned the bookshop of all scent and it didn’t smell right.)

Crowley goes to his usual spot on the couch rubbing it with his neck to get his scent back on it, it doesn’t smell like his at the moment. He stops when he sees Aziraphale watching him. “Uh, ngk, sorry Angel, uh, it always was mine, you know, I mean, I know it’s in your shop? Ngk.” He swallows thickly.

Aziraphale just looks at him, reveling in the beauty of Crowley. His legs move of their own accord and sit him on the couch next to his snake, leaning and rubbing his face and nose into the fabric that has Crowley’s scent on it. “Yes, it was always yours, darling.” He looks at Crowley. “I would sometimes lie here when you’d be gone or taking one of your long naps and just think of you. I’d miss you so terribly, all I’d have is the faint scent you’d leave behind, hidden in the fabric.”

Crowley’s breathing shallows with Aziraphale’s admittance. “Angel, I, I didn’t know.”

“I know. We’ve lived so long hiding from one another. I don’t want to hide anymore, Crowley.” He lifts Crowley’s hand to his lips, placing a light kiss on his knuckles. “Can I scent you?”

Crowley pinkens along his sharp cheekbones. “Yes.”, he sobs, “Yeah, please, Alpha.”

Aziraphale’s breath hitches. He moves closer to Crowley and tilts his head to rub his scent gland onto Crowley’s neck and cheek. “I’ve waited so long, my Omega.” He rubs more and then leans back. “May I kiss you?”

Crowley nods, never losing eye contact with Aziraphale. Aziraphale cups Crowley’s cheek ever so lightly and guides him to softly kiss his lips. Crowley’s lips may be on the thin side, but they are unbelievably soft and warm. Keeping the kiss short and chaste, Aziraphale pulls back to check on Crowley, make sure that the way things have progressed is wanted. He never needed to worry, Crowley chases Aziraphale’s mouth wanting, needing, to kiss him again. Pressing harder and being surrounded by Aziraphale’s scent, Crowley starts losing himself, realizing that his Omega instincts have started to kick in.

“Please”, Crowley moans, taking a breath, “Please, Angel. Aziraphale. I, ngk, I need…” He kisses hard and responds to Aziraphale’s groans that vibrate from deep in his chest. Crowley finds himself being pulled into Aziraphale’s lap and despite not being in a heat, he is getting slick with the undiluted scent and feel of Aziraphale all around him, seemingly seeping into him. He throws his arms around Aziraphale’s neck and holds almost painfully tight to him. Kissing Aziraphale is everything he thought it’d be and more, something inside him slipping into place he didn’t cognitively know was missing.

Aziraphale doesn’t know when he got a lapful of his demon, but it is everything. Kissing him was effortless and his hands roaming through Crowley’s hair and neck, his scent filling Aziraphale’s senses is moving him to lose himself in his own Alpha tendencies. As Crowley is moaning into his mouth and holding onto him, Aziraphale moves his hands to the small but perfect rise of Crowley’s ass and holds him to his pelvis, rutting into Crowley without thinking of it. Crowley releases Aziraphale’s lips and howls at the sensation of Aziraphale’s cock rutting onto him. He moves and kisses Aziraphale’s neck, nipping along the way, lightly tonguing the scent glands and getting a mouthful of the intoxicating oil, slightly bitter to the tongue but setting his body in flames.

“Crowley, my love” Aziraphale pulls himself together enough to have a clear thought, “Do you want this, with me?”

“You have no idea how much I do,” Crowley responds. “Angel, can, can we move…” Crowley switches to the other side of Aziraphale’s neck and works the nips and kisses, moving his hands to remove the bowtie and unbutton a few of the top buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt.

Aziraphale grabs a handful of Crowley’s hair and pulls him back firmly but tenderly. Looking clearly in Crowley’s eyes, he says without doubt, “I love you.” Crowley’s eyes clear and well up, “I love you, Angel.” Then, Aziraphale kisses him once more with every emotion he’d had to hold back for thousands of years. Crowley shivers in Aziraphale’s arms and in the moment, Aziraphale effortlessly lifts Crowley up to move to his nest in the upstairs flat. As part of the “unspoken rules” Crowley had never been in Aziraphale’s flat and definitely not his nest.

Aziraphale walks them up the stairs and miracles the door to open for them. Crowley wraps his legs and arms around Aziraphale making sure the warmth in between his legs rubs against Aziraphale’s cock. Crowley, not really paying attention to the private space that is Aziraphale’s he does realize they made it to Aziraphale’s nest. His scent is on everything and the room itself is so Aziraphale. Comfortable warm colors and patterns with tartan and bookcases on all four walls but the room isn’t stifling, it’s comfortable. Aziraphale’s nest is filled with soft pillows and blankets. Aziraphale carefully places Crowley in the nest and chuckles when Crowley doesn’t let go of him. Instead of forcing Crowley to let go, he miracles their shoes and socks off and goes with him into the nest. There, Crowley loosens his grip and leans back to see his Angel. Eyes blown out in desire and both shivering with fighting their particular instincts, they share a smile. Slowly and with reverence, they undress one another, Crowley being careful with Aziraphale’s beloved waistcoat and Aziraphale sharing the same care he would with his own clothes, laying items out to avoid wrinkles. With every inch of skin exposed, Aziraphale kisses it like it is Sunday worship, pouring everything into the touch and small laps of his tongue. Crowley pets and kisses Aziraphale’s skin with devotion he is not allowed to show. They don’t know how much time had passed but it didn’t matter. Aziraphale is just happy to finally have Crowley in his nest, his scent getting on every pillow and blanket.

Aziraphale moves a hand slightly into Crowley’s panties, (he was feeling particularly pretty today before they met up), and Crowley purred into Aziraphale’s neck. Crowley snapped, removing Aziraphale’s pants and releasing his cock, making it stand hard and leaking with precum. Aziraphale leans up on his knees and looks down at Crowley with hooded eyes. “You’re beautiful, my darling.” And places his hands on either hip, “may I?” Crowley keens, “Yes, Somebody, please. You’re going to discorporate me.” Aziraphale slowly pulls Crowley’s panties down and off him, showing him a beautiful, red patch of hair dressing a perfect pink glistening vulva. Perhaps Crowley thought he was taking too long and felt the need to explain. “I uh, I haven’t been around an Alpha in a really long time, it just kinda changes on its own?” the sentence turns into a question. “Um, I can change efforts if you prefer.”

Aziraphale places a warm, soft hand directly on the mound, middle finger resting on the slit itself causing Crowley to shiver and arch into the finger resting there. “No, my dear, beautiful Crowley.” Aziraphale leans over Crowley, starting to kiss his neck and lightly press the finger on the slit but not into it. Crowley arches more trying to have the finger slip in. “You’re perfect as you are.” He eases the finger in the hot, wet slit gliding in between the folds, not searching for anything except the warmth and wetness. Aziraphale kisses his way down Crowley’s long lean body, spending more time on each nipple, making them into hard, small pebbles and scenting his chest. Crowley moves back to wrap his long legs around Aziraphale’s middle, making his cock now rest on Crowley’s hot slit. Aziraphale shivers hard, breathing deep trying to maintain control and not completely start plowing into Crowley like a young Alpha in a rut.

Aziraphale works his way down to the apex of Crowley’s thighs. For a brief moment, Aziraphale’s control slips and he rubs his face and nose into Crowley’s perfect cunt, getting Crowley’s scent all over his face and into his nose. Slick is all over him and he growls. Crowley bucks to Aziraphale’s face and moans. “Alpha, pleeease.” Crowley practically begs, losing the control he’s been holding on to.

Aziraphale’s control officially snaps. He moves in and first licks the folds of Crowley’s cunt and then further in, where the slick is hot and thick. He laps it like it’s the most delicious ice cream and from center to clit, laps in one long and broad glide. Focusing on Crowley’s clit, he sucks and licks and nips (gently!) at it while Crowley withers under him. Crowley’s hands have a mind of their own and both grab and pulls at Aziraphale’s hair push his head in hard to his sex. “Aziraphale, oh, Angel, oh, oh, yes, fuck, uhh, fuck yes.” He practically hollers with sounds that seem like words but from different times and places. “Aziraphale continues his treatment of Crowley’s cunt and adds two fingers into Crowley, fucking him mindfully looking for the sweet spot inside. He knows he had found it when Crowley bucks hard and more slick comes out of him. Keeping the pace he’s gotten to, Aziraphale doesn’t let up and even adds his small finger, stimulating Crowley’s backside. Crowley has lost all ability with words with the exception of “Angel”. He repeats it like a mantra, like prayer and every nerve is a light with Aziraphale’s touch. The fire is starting to boil and focus more into Crowley’s pelvis. He tries to tell Aziraphale how close he is but Aziraphale knows, he can feel the contractions inside Crowley and to push Crowley over the edge, his small finger slicked with Crowley, slips into his ass. Fingers pressing into Crowley’s sweet spot, ass stimulated, and clit being lovingly lapped and sucked, Crowley comes apart and screams Aziraphale’s name, coming hard enough to have London suffer a blackout as he squirts all over Aziraphale’s hand and face. He continues to ride Aziraphale’s face and hands through his orgasm and as he comes down from it, Aziraphale growls again, rubbing his cheeks into the slick and making Crowley roll into a smaller but intense orgasm.

Crowley eventually lets go of Aziraphale’s hair and Aziraphale kisses and nips his way up Crowley’s long body to place a kiss on his Omega’s lips. Crowley sees the Alpha; not Aziraphale his friend, or companion or lover, but his Alpha and kisses him hard and wanting.

Aziraphale, still in the fog of their scents blending together and Crowley in his nose, growls and holds Crowley tight, biting his shoulder without breaking skin but still holding tight, claiming him.

Crowley is aware that Aziraphale is hard and needing him above him, and wraps his legs around Aziraphale, needing him still. “Angel, take me.” He whispers in Aziraphale’s ear, licking the shell. Aziraphale shifts up and off Crowley, looking at him. “My darling, you’re so beautiful like this. Here.” Aziraphale moves Crowley and Crowley rolls with him to lying on his front on his knees with his head resting on his arms. Aziraphale strokes Crowley’s back and neck moving down to Crowley’s hot cunt that’s still dripping with slick. Crowley keens and presses into Aziraphale’s hand letting it be known that he is ready and needs Aziraphale.

Aziraphale taking the message, lines himself up with Crowley and slowly sinks into him, both moaning loudly into the sensation. Taking a moment to adjust, Crowley starts to vibrate with want. “Please Angel, move. Move for me.” Aziraphale hearing the desperation, drags out of Crowley and presses back in slowly, carefully at first, gently holding onto Crowley’s hips. The careful restraint is broken when Crowley pushes back hard letting Aziraphale know he can let go. Aziraphale grips Crowley’s hips tighter and starts to take. His pace is fast and hard, and Crowley is in his own personal paradise. Harder and faster and deeper, Crowley feels the swell of another orgasm coming, and coming on Aziraphale is everything he’d ever wanted. Aziraphale is growling low, in pleasure feeling Crowley tightening on him. He feels Crowley shift to rub his own clit to help him come with Aziraphale. Aziraphale plows even harder leaning over Crowley holding tightly around his middle, “Oh, (growl) I’m, Crowley I’m going to…” And Aziraphale bites hard onto Crowley’s neck, coming inside Crowley, and Crowley coming all around Aziraphale. Both beings sparking and exchanging energies between them, a mix of ozone and fresh dirt and books and spices and tea and apples.

They ride it out together until Aziraphale softens and carefully pulls out, causing a sad moan out of Crowley. They get comfortable in the nest, Aziraphale pulling blankets around them and Crowley draping his leg over Aziraphale and resting his head on his chest. Aziraphale cards his fingers through Crowley’s damp hair, nether wanting to miracle themselves clean and losing each other’s scent.

“Crowley, my darling?” Aziraphale asks cautiously, “Was that alright? I know it got a bit rough and all…”

Crowley shifts a little to be able to look at Aziraphale, “You’re really asking me that?” Aziraphale raises his eyebrows together in response,” Angel, that was better than I could ever imagine. I… I’ve wanted you to be my mate since the you told me about you giving your sword away.” He kissed Aziraphale’s chest. “Which we should talk about if you want to be my, well, my Alpha.”

Aziraphale smiled lovingly to Crowley and held him close. “Yes, I want you to be my Omega, my mate. It rather feels like you already are.” Crowley snuggles closer, if that was even possible. “I have kept track of my ruts forever, quite literally I’m afraid…”

Crowley interrupts Aziraphale, “Yes, you’re not due for another rut for another eleven weeks.” Aziraphale looks down in surprise at Crowley. Crowley continues on, ignoring the shocked look, “I have my heat coming up in a month. Have you noticed that our cycles have been getting closer and closer in sync over the last couple centuries?”

Aziraphale found his voice and cleared his throat. “Yes, I have. You’ve been tracking mine too?”

“Of course. I always miss you when you left. And it took me a bit to figure out why you were leaving.”

“Oh, my dear, we’ve been idiots.”

“Nah, Angel. We’ve been surviving, there’s a difference and now we can live.” Aziraphale and Crowley look at one another and lean at the same time to kiss lovingly. “So. A month. I would love to mate with you during my next heat, I want you to be mine as much as I want to be yours.”

“Crowley, I have always been yours, even if I said I wasn’t. I want to have you as my mate, as much as I am yours.”

They spend the next two days in their nest, making love or sleeping or reading or eating. Just being together and planning for the future. A beautiful future as true mates.


	2. The Discussion, Discussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's heat comes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I never knew that this piece would be so popular and as requested, here is the continuation with Crowley's heat. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart!!   
> Special shout out to the best Beta's ever, @raechem and @cherubino

The last three weeks were the best that Crowley ever had and considering that he is over 6,000 years old, that’s saying something. Free from Hell and being free with Aziraphale was amazing but being free with Aziraphale and free from the scent patches was… earth shattering, Crowley was now able to truly experience Aziraphale and what a pleasure it was. He learned so much about his angel’s scent, it was almost comical. He also was rather pissy that they lived the way they did for so long… they would have been able to know what the other needed, wanted, felt so much more clearly if they didn’t have to hide from one another this whole time. It was upsetting and nerve-racking to say the least. The comfort of knowing that they didn’t have to do that anymore was everything.

Aziraphale’s scent shifted, like most Alphas, with his mood and it was fun for Crowley to figure out which shift meant what. Aziraphale’s baseline scent was a combination of clean linen, tea (Crowley finally figured out which tea just recently, it’s Earl Grey) and old books with a pleasant sharp spice underneath, that, he hasn’t figured out yet. Every day they have spent together, Crowley cataloged Aziraphale’s shifts like Aziraphale cataloged his tomes. What Crowley has found out is when Aziraphale is happy, the linen is the most dominant, when he’s feeling frustrated or annoyed, it’s the musky old book that stands out, and when Aziraphale is randy, well, that is the tea coming up to the forefront with the sharp spice Crowley just can’t place. There has been quite a bit of tea these last three weeks and Crowley would roll in it all day if he could. There was nothing better in the universe than Aziraphale scenting him and then reading while combing through Crowley’s hair with his strong, soft fingers.

Aziraphale, all the while, had never felt so light. He knew that he was tied down and pressed on while he was still associating with Heaven, but he never knew how much until he was free. There was a weight in his heart that was lifted off of him and he felt he could breathe. With the patches no longer having to be used, that just made his new life magnificent. Crowley’s undiluted and uncovered scent was intoxicating to him. He smelt like a warm fire on a cold day with apples and spice mixed in. It reminded Aziraphale of a clear fall day. He still practiced some self-control, he didn’t nuzzle into Crowley nearly as much as he wanted to, but he could anytime he wanted and of course if Crowley wanted him to (he always did). Crowley’s scent shifts weren’t as pronouncedly noticeable as Aziraphale’s was, but they were still there. When he felt melancholy, his scent would dull as if it was doused by water. Then there were the times he was feeling particularly mischievous and the fire was more like a great bonfire, smokey and heady. Then there were the quiet moments, the happy, satisfied, safe moments that brought out an almost earthy, dirt scent mixed with spices. It smelled of spring. The best of them all, Aziraphale thought, was when Crowley was amorous. The crisp apples shone through with the spice and Aziraphale wanted to just eat him up. 

It was a glorious time. They learned together what touches turned them into puddles or hard as diamonds. They explored each other’s skin with lips, hands, tongues and all the other senses they have, smell and taste and sight and sounds. Crowley always had a love/hate relationship with Aziraphale while he ate and the downright sinful moans he’d make. Now though, he could act on his desires, usually able to wait until they were in the Bentley or at his flat or Aziraphale’s bookshop. Aziraphale enjoyed distracting Crowley while he was draped on the couch in the back room of the bookshop mindlessly playing some game or perusing some media social (or was its social media?) thing. He knew exactly how to get the demon’s attention and hold on to it until they would snap and find themselves back in Aziraphale’s now dustless and more organized bedroom on the second floor. The nest in there was now a beautiful mix of Crowley and Aziraphale. Warm browns and tans mixing with sleek black and extra warm fluffy comforters and blankets. Their scent mixing in such a while made them both feel safe, loved and relaxed. 

Crowley’s flat also started having more and more of Aziraphale as time went on. There was a big bookcase now filled with books next to Crowley’s impressive music collection and the plants (no matter what Crowley said) were happier when the Light One was there and grew more lush and handsome just for him. The kitchen cupboard now had a collection of teas for any time of day as well as a tin of cocoa and container of sugar for hot chocolate. Aziraphale enjoyed Crowley’s obscenely huge bathtub and enjoyed it even more when his demon snuggled with him in the warm perfumed water. 

They had fucked on every flat surface of both places and made love even more. They weren’t just scenting and naked bodies though, they enjoyed each other’s company. They continued their usual activities as well. They dined and walked in the park and fed the ducks (who, by the way noticed the change of the Light and Dark Ones, the food they brought was better than ever). They were just so… fulfilled. Until a slight moment of panic.

Crowley was keeping an eye on the calendar. Considering he had always been regular and his timing perfect, he knew his heat would be starting soon. Six thousand years, he’s hidden away during each and every heat, usually staying in snake form and sleeping it through. Once in a century or so, he wouldn’t change forms in time and had to stay in his human form, unable to do any miracles, surrounded by every vibrating sex toy and dildo he could find to try to ride out the heat the best he could. He refused to go to Hell to get his needs met, he didn’t want anyone but his angel to touch him and as that wasn’t going to happen, his favorite sex toys were it. (And a few stolen bits of cloth that he made sure Aziraphale would never notice were missing)

It was a day before it was supposed to start when Aziraphale noticed IT… a special heavier scent coming off of Crowley in waves. He smelt better that the best apple spice cake he ever had, better than all apple cider he’s ever tasted, better than the very first apple he ever bit into (which coincidentally Crowley gave him). Crowley walked into the bookshop around 10 in the morning with a paper bakery bag filled with fresh muffins, the tinkling bell chiming a cheerful hello. 

“Angel?”

“Back here, darling” Aziraphale hollered. Crowley walked to him, taking off his glasses as he no longer felt the need to hide anymore. “I received this lovely diary this morning. The girl’s great -great - grandmother wrote in it as a child.” Crowley leaned down to give Aziraphale a kiss and his hair (which he started growing out because Aziraphale mentioned he loved it long) fell from behind his ear into Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale was hit, it felt like he was physically hit, with Crowley’s enhanced scent. Aziraphale simultaneously salivated and growled, moving faster than any human could and scented Crowley, getting Crowley’s scent all over his face and neck. He stood up and grabbed Crowley into his arms and just rubbed a moment… he just smelled so delicious, Aziraphale was hard in his trousers and he was drunk on Crowley. “Oh, my darling, your scent, it’s delectable.” Remembering himself as well as remembering the shop was actually open, he stepped away and opened a window. “I just need a moment, my love,” He said, answering Crowley’s question before it was out of his mouth.

“Ngk, yeah, okay.” Crowley sort of said. Crowley stepped back and took a breath, he was starting to get the cramps and heaviness in his pelvis as he realized that despite having male sex organs for the last three weeks, he must have changed as soon as he was in Aziraphale’s scent. If he was sleeping through this heat he had to go, now.

“Alright, my love, it’s ok now.” Aziraphale smoothed his waistcoat and checked his bowtie. “I am dreadfully sorry. I haven’t been around an Omega in a heat before. I always hid away in my ruts.”

“Oh. I, ngk, usually sleep through my heats if I can, easier in snake form.” 

“Yes, I remember you telling me that. Darling,” Aziraphale moved closer to Crowley again and tenderly tucked his hair behind his ear, “if you want to do that instead of spending your heat with me, I completely understand.” Aziraphale, after getting a clean breath of air, was in control again. “If you need to wait until the ne- “

“No!” Crowley just about shouted. He cleared his throat, “I mean, no. Please, Angel, I want to be with you. I want to feel this, really feel this.” Crowley’s eyes were slightly dilated and open with love and honesty. Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand, placed it on his cheek and leaned into it. “There is nothing more I have ever wanted in my whole existence.” He stepped into Aziraphale’s space and rubbed his cheek lovingly into his neck glands, scenting himself with Aziraphale, all linen and books and tea. Well… more Tea and spice than anything, Crowley smirked a bit to himself, his Angel was feeling rather randy. 

Aziraphale released a shuddering breath, “Crowley, my dear boy, is there anything I can do for you to get ready? Do you want to be here in the flat or Mayfair?”

“Here, please, Angel.” Crowley purred; he didn’t notice that he started to. Aziraphale just lovingly combed Crowley’s hair. Crowley straightened up. “I need to get ready! We need soft things, comfy things!” He kissed Aziraphale in haste and grabbed his glasses. “I’ll be back soon, Angel.” Then Crowley left in a whirlwind of apple, spice and fire.

Aziraphale, was left still standing where they were holding one another. He chuckled to himself, grateful for the fresh breeze from the window. Huh, he thought, that was a thing… stealing a phrase. 

Crowley got back to Mayfair and gathered his favorite blankets and pillows from over the years. He was excited, not just starting a heat excited, but happy excited. He was going into his heat with the Alpha he loved, and his Alpha loved him. He grabbed his heating pad; the humans had made things so much easier over the centuries and he had taken advantage of the inventions along the way. On the way back to the bookshop, he stopped for a couple new blankets and super soft pillows because there were never too many for a nest. He then stopped again to get some treats, fancy cheeses and crackers and hard meats and fresh fruit. He was never really particularly hungry, but he knew Aziraphale… he imagined that his Angel would eventually get peckish and want something. There were still some muffins from earlier in the day, but he stopped nonetheless for some scones and chocolate covered pastries… because there were never too many pastries. His last stop before getting back to Aziraphale was the wine shop because again, there was never too much wine. He picked out a ridiculously expensive white and red wine, it really depended on what mood Aziraphale was in for either, and so he covered the bases and got both. 

It was perfect timing when he arrived back to the shop, as Aziraphale had just closed it for the next week or so, he wasn’t sure as too how long Crowley’s heat would take. As a side thought, he also looked up in his old tomes what to expect for himself, he never had been around an Omega for a heat and wasn’t sure what to expect for himself. The biggest piece of information was that he could get thrown into a rut by Crowley’s heat. His body shivered at the thought of being able to be free in his rut, his Alpha instinct growled in the sheer desire to take and mark and bite and breed and knot. Aziraphale took a few deep cleansing breaths and tampered the Alpha instinct down, it wouldn’t do for Crowley to walk in with him already with a hard cock ready to pounce. 

As luck would have it, he was calmer when the bookshop door opened (despite it being firmly locked) to a demon with arms full of things for his heat. There was clearly a miracle in play here, there was no way Crowley would have been able to carry everything without dropping something or squishing the pastries and getting chocolate stuck to the box. 

A flash of red and black zoomed by, “Hi angel, bye, angel!”, Crowley ran taking the stairs to the flat upstairs two at a time. Aziraphale just stood there, rather shocked for a moment with Crowley’s greeting and the scent that followed him. He did a walk around the bookshop, making sure everything was in its place and windows and doors were locked up for the night. He turned out all the lights and made his way upstairs following the scent of spiced apples and smoke that got stronger and headier with each step. Walking through the door and then past the small cozy living room, Aziraphale pushed the door to the bedroom open while holding his breath to be able to have a clear moment before the scent and his Alpha instincts took over.

He would never say it out loud, but what he saw was the most adorable sight he had ever seen. Crowley had his jacket, tie scarf thing and shoes off, walking around the bed turning the minimal yet comfortable nest into something magnificent. Warm browns and cream with splashes of bright colors and black throughout the blankets and pillows and even spied one or two tartan throw pillows (They were his tartan too, how did Crowley get those?). Crowley miracled a small fridge for the food treats he bought and a wine fridge for the couple of bottles he got as well. There were a couple plates sitting on the fridge with crystal wine glasses on the wine fridge. While the bookcases helped keep the room cozy, the bed now had a thick, soft rug under it so feet wouldn’t touch the cold wood floors in the morning. Crowley had made it clear that he was not comfortable with fire in Aziraphale’s space, but he did manage an ambiance with fireless candles throughout the room (humans again, were amazing inventors) and the candles knew not to let the batteries die. After Crowley finished getting the nest perfect and just so, he took off his shirt and got into it, not noticing Aziraphale in the doorway, and rolled around in the nest, scenting every bit of fabric he could reach. Aziraphale just watched in awe, Crowley was beautiful like this, still all sharp angles and thin but with a softness to him, a softness Aziraphale may have only seen briefly and heavily diluted over the past millennia. 

Clearing his throat, Aziraphale made himself known. Crowley stopped his scenting and looked at Aziraphale sheepishly even while his eyes were blown with lust and pheromones coming off his form. “Hi Angel.” 

“Hello, my darling.”

“Ngk, been there long?”

“Long enough, you gorgeous being.” 

Aziraphale ran out of air in his lungs and had to take a breath to continue to talk. Crowley must have noticed because he slipped out of the nest as graceful as a snake and sauntered to Aziraphale. He kept his breath as he was cramping and starting to hurt, his hormones working and starting to get him slick. It was just a matter of time before he lost control and the Omega would be in charge. He got closer to Aziraphale, moving into his space and got confirmation that Aziraphale was, in fact, not breathing. He reached out to Aziraphale then, pulling his bowtie loose and removing it, placing it on the armchair nearby and then undoing the top 3 buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt. He ran his hands on either side of Aziraphale’s and slightly behind his ears. He then took his hands away and unbuttoned Aziraphale’s waistcoat and gingerly removed it, placing it on the armchair as well. Lastly, he took each of Aziraphale’s wrists and removed the cufflinks he had on both sleeves. He, remembered them, they were a gift he got for his Angel when they became popular in the late 18th century. 

Now that everything that was important to Aziraphale was removed, Crowley leaned into him and scented himself with Aziraphale and moved so Aziraphale was scented by him. He kissed Aziraphale’s neck below the scent gland and wrapped his arms around him. Aziraphale buried his head into Crowley’s neck, still holding his breath.

Crowley leaned back and grazed his lips against Aziraphale’s so lightly it almost tickled. Using the last of the air in his lungs, knowing what control he may have is going to leave him, he whispered to his Alpha, “Breathe, Aziraphale; breathe, my Alpha.”

Aziraphale took a shaky breath and Crowley’s scent engulfed him, consuming any rational thought and replacing it with desire for his Omega, making it sweeter as Crowley breathed with him and having a similar response to Aziraphale’s scent… The Omega preened and slicked to the point of dripping instantaneously. 

Aziraphale positively growled as he presses a heated, almost painful kiss on Crowley’s soft, thin lips. Crowley wrapped his long arms around Aziraphale’s neck, pulling him even closer and moaned into his mouth. Aziraphale lifted Crowley by his thighs and walked them to the nest, placing Crowley in the middle of it and impatiently snapped, tending to his and Crowley’s clothes, leaving them wonderfully naked. Crowley broke out into a sheen of sweat, he rotated his hips and slick spread in between his thighs, now reaching close to his knees. 

“Angel, Alpha, please, I need… Please.” Crowley panted and begged. He had never experienced this before, the need of being filled. This is what he had always slept through.

Aziraphale growled again, moving onto the nest, grabbing Crowley’s hips and dragging him closer to him. Crowley was glorious like this, skin flushed and slick so sweet. Before, while researching what to expect, he planned to make this an epic love making but that flew out the window when Crowley’s heat started, he wanted to take. 

Aziraphale dragged Crowley closer, and threw his legs onto his shoulders. Without preamble, he licked a broad and long lap from Crowley’s perineum to his clit hood, collecting his slick on his tongue; sweet, tangy, and heady. Crowley mewed, thrusting his hips to Aziraphale’s mouth. “Please, Angel, please, please, please I need…” Aziraphale held onto Crowley’s hips and dove in, licking, nipping and sucking on Crowley’s engorged clit. Crowley thrust harder and screamed when Aziraphale slipped two fingers into him, crooking them just right to massage the sweet spot inside. Crowley begged, it wasn’t enough, he needed more. He needed his Alpha, he needed to be taken. Aziraphale growled and continued to eat, lapping and consuming the slick that practically poured out of Crowley’s cunt until Crowley started thrashing in orgasm from his Angel’s ministrations. 

Crowley didn’t have a chance to gather his thoughts, all he wanted was to be mated. He shivered and drove his hips into the air. “Alpha.” He pleaded; eyes blown. Aziraphale grabbed him into a filthy kiss; wet, hot, holding onto Crowley’s hair and pulling not too gently. 

“Omega” Aziraphale snarled. “Mine.” He moved Crowley, flipping him to his front and Crowley automatically put his knees under himself with his head and shoulders into the soft pillows, presenting himself to Aziraphale. Aziraphale dragged his hands down Crowley’s flanks, holding tightly when he got to his hips. “Mine.” He lined himself to Crowley’s cunt, not teasing or taking his time. He did manage to slip into his Omega slowly as to not cause more pain. Crowley whimpered as Aziraphale glided into him, moaned when Aziraphale’s cock rubbed against the spot inside and pressed back hard when he hit the back of his cunt. 

“Aziraphale, fuck me. Blessed mate me. Alpha.” Aziraphale felt the shift in himself. He began to move, and it was everything he ever wanted. No, everything he needed in his entire existence. Growling, he held Crowley tight, there would be bruises the next day without a doubt, and slid almost completely out, thrusting hard and fast back in. 

Crowley met him with a push back into him, “Harder, Alpha, harder!” Aziraphale heard him in the fog of the Alpha’s rutting mind and completely lost it. He began to thrust without thought other than my Omega, my mate. Harder and faster and unforgiving, Aziraphale fucked Crowley into the nest. Crowley was in his own personal ecstasy. He had Aziraphale in him and all around him. He was his. His Alpha, his Angel, his love. He moaned without care, he wanted his mate to hear him and feel him. He felt Aziraphale’s knot begin to grow and it gave him a small orgasm alone knowing they were going to be knotted. He pushed back harder, moaned louder, begged more. As Aziraphale moved, he realized he couldn’t pull out now if he wanted to, his knot getting stopped by Crowley’s rim. His thrusts turned into short, fast ruts, the knot rubbing persistently on Crowley’s G spot inside while Aziraphale’s flesh continued to pat against Crowley’s clit. Crowley felt himself gain more and more pressure, flying higher and higher. Aziraphale was grunting and holding tight, until all of a sudden, he pulled Crowley up, having him sit in his lap while he thrust harder and deeper still. Holding Crowley up to his chest with one arm, the other hand moved down to his clit, running circles around and around while thrusting up. Crowley continued to fly, just on this side of coming apart in Aziraphale’s lap, standing on a knife’s edge. 

Instinct kicked in and Crowley leaned back, resting his head on Aziraphale’s strong tight shoulder and exposing his neck and scent gland. “Mark me, Alpha.” He said breathlessly. Aziraphale moaned. First nuzzling into Crowley’s neck, he kissed it lightly, surprisingly so as he was still mating Crowley at a fevered pitch, then pressed his open mouth onto Crowley’s neck tasting his oil from the source, a tad bitter but still lovely with the taste of apples and smoke. And then he bit, and bit hard. At the bite, Crowley came. He came harder than he ever had in his entire existence, with his vision going white and his howl going beyond the physical plane. He rode through his orgasm as Aziraphale came just as hard with the taste of his Omega’s oil and blood in his mouth, his come spurting for what seemed for hours. His teeth still in the flesh of Crowley’s neck, he pressed a little harder, gaining a whimper from Crowley as he jerked his hips in pleasure and pain.

As he started coming down, Aziraphale gingerly released Crowley’s neck and lapped the puncture wounds with his tongue, cleaning them tenderly. Crowley was breathing hard, as if he had run a marathon but laced his hand with Aziraphale’s hand that was holding him around the middle. Still being knotted, they moved together to lie on their sides while Aziraphale grabbed a particularly soft blanket and covered them both up in fluffy warmth. Feeling Crowley around him, he rocked his hips ever so lightly, getting a gasp from Crowley and a squeeze of his hand.

“I love you, Aziraphale. My mate.” Crowley said sleepily.

“I love you too, my darling, my Omega.” Crowley pressed back harder into Aziraphale, getting wrapped into the strong arms of his Alpha and immediately started purring, falling asleep.

Crowley wasn’t sure how long they slept but he woke up wanting. He rocked his hips into Aziraphale, pleasantly surprised that he was still inside despite the knot being gone. “Angel” he moaned. He rocked some more, feeling the burning desire that was threatening to devour him. He moaned louder and rocked with more gusto. Aziraphale woke up with a rumble in his chest. 

“My love.” Aziraphale pulled out momentarily and rolled Crowley on his back. “You lovely Omega, all mine.” Crowley whimpered into the kiss he gave Aziraphale, spreading his legs and inviting Aziraphale to be on top of him. Aziraphale moved swiftly, positioning himself above Crowley and entering more tenderly than before. Crowley burned for Aziraphale, grabbing him and hooking his ankles around his waist. Aziraphale remained tender and more focused than before, keeping his tempo and watching Crowley climb higher in his pleasure. “My Alpha, harder.” Aziraphale, who was never to deny Crowley anything since coming together, picked up the pace and thrust harder. Crowley met every thrust and panted with each one, harder and louder than the one before. 

Aziraphale exposed his neck and scent gland to Crowley, without words, telling him to mark him. This was the last step to be completely bonded to one another for the rest of eternity. Crowley grazed his lips up and down Aziraphale’s neck, getting his scent in his nose and finding the bundle of nerves he needed to bite. Placing an open mouth kiss and pausing a moment more for Aziraphale’s confirmation, he felt more than heard Aziraphale’s hitch of breath. “Crowley, my love, yes.” That was all Crowley needed, and he bit Aziraphale. Aziraphale came with a yelp as Crowley tasted Aziraphale’s zingy blood and oil. A couple more thrusts and Crowley came around Aziraphale, cleaning his own bite on Aziraphale’s neck. He purred as he cleaned and as soon as he was done, he snuggled into Aziraphale’s chest after rolling him over and throwing his leg over him, properly wrapping around him like a snake. They both were out like a light.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning light poured into the bedroom and slowly roused Aziraphale up from the best sleep he had ever experienced. He looked down to see Crowley sleeping soundly on his chest and a swell of pride and love invaded his chest. Combing Crowley’s lovely fire red hair from his face, he saw for the first time, the bonding mark on his neck. It was clean, scabbed over and perfect. He rumbled from his chest in perfect contentment. Crowley was his mate and would be forever. He noticed a small change in Crowley’s scent as well… a small, miss it if you weren’t paying attention, change. He now had an undertone of tea with his apple and spices and smoke scent. He was truly his. Aziraphale relaxed into the pillows of the nest, daydreaming about the future.

It took a little bit longer, but Crowley woke up. He was still on Aziraphale’s chest, still wrapped around him like a snake but Aziraphale was carding through his hair without a care in the world.

“Good morning, my mate.” Aziraphale spoke softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm, I feel great. Good morning, my Alpha.” Crowley stretched and felt a small twinge of pain in his neck. Moving to touch his mark he smiled softly, he belonged to Aziraphale. 

Remembering they bonded, he looked up to Aziraphale and saw his marking on his angel’s neck. It was scabbed over as well, looking as perfect as it could be. He reached out to touch the mark and when he felt it, confirmation that it was real, his eyes welled up.

“Crowley, my love, are you alright? I feel… something that’s not mine?” turning the sentence to a question. He had heard of it before, a perfect bonded pair feeling one another’s emotions but never expected it to happen.

“I am so happy, Angel. I feel so… content?” Crowley changed his sentence to a question as well, not feeling like the word was strong enough. “That doesn’t sound right. I feel… complete. That’s better.”

Aziraphale nodded, completely understanding what Crowley meant. “I know, I feel it too.” At that moment, Aziraphale’s stomach made itself known and they chuckled together.

“I have food in here we can eat Angel. I am not ready to leave our nest quite yet.” With a snap, Crowley got the electric kettle, water, tea and coffee things moved into the room so they could have their pastries with coffee and tea without leaving said room.

“This is perfect, my love.” Aziraphale sat up and took the few steps to get the water going and plates made with pastries and some fruit. Aziraphale miracled a tray to put on the nest for their breakfast and drinks and made his way back into the nest.

“Angel?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“What do you think about moving in together? Not here or the Mayfair flat but our own place, together?”

Aziraphale took a sip of his tea and placed his mug on the tray, “I think that we should do it. Today.” He smiled the biggest, broadest smile he ever had.” We can start looking once we’re ready to leave the nest. I have to say, I’m not ready to leave myself.”

Crowley smiled, tenderly and leaned over to give a kiss to his Alpha. Nude and cuddled together, they ate in comfortable silence, both glowing with love and pride that they finally, after all this time, were together as they always should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I was so worried about the fans of Omegaverse mad LOL. I have spent way too much time reading A/B/O pics the last month or so LOL 😂 Please let me know what you think, how I can improve and any ideas you may have for these two.
> 
> Much Love!! ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
